


Her Melody

by catinthenight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinthenight/pseuds/catinthenight
Summary: Adrien comes upon the realization of his feelings for Marinette and discovers Luka shares a love for her





	Her Melody

“I-I’ve kinda given up.”  
Marinette felt her the weight leave her shoulders, but no her worried heart. She was in love with her classmate for almost a year and she couldn’t even begin to imagine telling him how she really felt. He was more than his looks gave him credit for. His heart was so pure and open. Adrien could bring anyone to smile. 

So, what could someone so wonderful see in such a klutz?

“Adrien doesn’t seem like the type to not understand, Marinette”, The girl glances to her older friend, Luka. He was always willing to help her, through music, or an escape plan. It was a treasured memory for Marinette, their friendship was almost as promising and the one she shared with Alya. It had been a little awkward being asked to see him up on the deck and skate with him, but she genuinely felt strong sense of joy of being around him. 

Luka was great with any advice and definitely had a way with music.  
“Y-You think I should tell him?”  
“That’s completely up to you, but you deserve to have someone share a happy melody with you.”  
The pair were lost into topic of the desired model. 

Marinette was already panicking from just a glance at seeing Adrien head their way. It had been an eventful day between Marinette and Luka. He was in different classes, but he always kept her in heart.  
“Don’t worry, he’ll love your rhythm”. As much as Luka wanted her to be with the one boy she often rambled about and occasionally would sing about, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of jealousy. 

He had become the one of Marinette’s closest friends and had seen things she hid from others. He could name everything he loved about her in three chords. A was her strongest tune, it represented her charming attitude towards anyone she met or socialized with. G stood for her giddy or clumsy personality. Luka couldn’t helped the smile that fell upon his lips as he watched her proudly stumble towards Adrien. Her final chord, a M, one he had made up for her, stood just for the girl who had changed his life for the better. 

She had broken Juleka’s bubble and brought out the best side to his younger sister. She was happy and always surrounded by more friends than she had before. Marinette was the song that constantly replayed in his head. Marinette was the melody he would hum in the morning. Marinette was-she was his courage. He could always perform if he kept her beautiful smile and voice on his mind. 

The sudden laughter caught him off guard and Luka peered before him. Somehow Marinette had fallen, as expected, into Adrien’s arms. The action left her a warming shade of pink. He knew he should watch, he had to support her like he promised, but as soon as her confession left her lips, he found it hard to even breathe. Adrien had agreed. 

Who wouldn’t love her? Who wouldn’t fall for their best friend? 

He should be happy. He promised he would support her. God, how he had promised her over and over how he would be there and encourage her. That was before...before Adrien had leaned down and kissed her cheek. Not just a simple kiss, but one that showed how much he had fallen for her. It was a simple touch that caused the model to lead her away. 

He shouldn’t follow. He shouldn’t have run after the pair. He couldn’t believe his own heart anymore. He didn’t need to hear the other’s confession to the girl. Why did he have to be so open with his words? Luka was ready to flee, but a few choice words and what his blurred vision would let him see, brought him to a stop. 

“I-I’m in love with you.” 

It was only a moment after that when the blond hesitantly kissed her.


End file.
